Drinks
Trip will fix some drinks for the player during the course of the game; the type of drink he offers varies with each playthrough. While preparing them, he will ask Grace what drink she prefers. She usually chooses one different from the player's or Trip's. Trip will only prepare the drinks once per gameplay session. Trip will offer a variety of different drinks depending on the playthrough, with Grace offering the player a different option, agreeing with either option counts as siding with them, for example if you accept Grace's option Trip will get sad and then during the arguement state that you are on Grace's side and deliverately provoking him (what a whiney bitch). Asking Trip for drinks again will cause one of two different reactions: if he is still in a "good mood" he will say "I'll fix us some more drinks later". If he is angry, he will respond with "Do I look like I want to be fixing drinks right now?". If the player has sided with Grace during their arguements, asking Trip for another drink will cause him to say "Oh I have your drink right here you fucking cunt!" List of Drinks offered (varies per playthrough) * Champagne * Liquid Ass * White wine* * Semen * Orange Juice* * Mineral Water * Martini * Virgin's tears * Whiskey and Rye *indicates that this drink is offered by Grace to the player Trivia * Humorously, Trip will sometimes break one of the glasses while fixing the drinks. * Grace will always suggest a non-alcoholic beverage for the player. * Asking Trip to serve you milk sometimes causes him to eject you from the house. * Performing certain actions like being rude or asking about the Italy picture may cause Trip to stop making the drinks. * On rare ocastion Mel Gibson will prepare the drinks instead. * It is possible to drink Trip and/or Grace's drinks, as Trip sometimes leaves his drink in the counter in order to bring Grace and the player their drinks; if Grace is already in a bad mood, then Trip will say "I'm just gonna leave it here" allowing the player to grab and drink it. * Curiously, if performing the above mentioned, Trip and Grace do not react at all to the fact that the player just drank all their drinks. * Drinking one or all three drinks has no impact on gameplay whatsoever. * Even if you place all the bottles somewhere else, Trip will still be able to prepare the drinks. * Despite the fact that Trip always offers a different kind of drink, the drink itself has no impact on the plot. * Some players consider the "drinking part" as halfway through the play session, because after Trip prepares the drinks he and Grace will start to behave like chimps more often; this is more or less supported by the fact that he will only fix the drinks once per session. * It is possible to skip the whole drink part of the story by directly being rude or begin by asking them about Maria or Vince. * If the player tries to drink, but (accidentally) presses Trip or Grace's lips, Trip will kick the player out of the apartment, ending the game. * deeeeeeeeeeeeee